


Pearl Harbor

by Heartkokoro



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartkokoro/pseuds/Heartkokoro
Summary: 08年给Die的庆生文，架空战争背景他灼热的眼神出现在Die梦里，他单纯的笑容占据在Die心底。





	Pearl Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> BGM:  
> Faith Hill - there you'll be  
> 慟哭と去りぬ

在蒸汽氤氲的车站站台看见那个背影时，Die有些不敢置信。  
市中心陈旧的中转站，列车驶近时发出沉重的机械轰鸣和汽笛长啸，随之喷薄而出的雪白色蒸汽好像大片破败的棉絮，浓雾一般淹没了站台上等候着的、带着末日蠢动的灰色人群。Die拉起军大衣的衣领，12月的风还是很冷。视野中那线隐约在雾气里的高挑身影有别于其他候车者，似染上夜露沁凉美好的色泽，熟悉的揉进他心里。  
Die挤过人群来到那人身后，不置信的一点点欣喜。那人黑色的头发剪短了，露出白皙精致的耳垂。Die此时看着突然又无法开口叫他，不知为什么站在那里有些犹豫。所幸那人似乎是感觉到了Die的视线，自然的向他转过脸来。  
“TOTO…”很久以前叫过的昵称自Die口中冲口而出。还来不及在那张略显惊讶的美丽脸庞上寻找更多往昔的掠影，两人便被急迫的人潮拥入车厢，陌生的局促空间里羊绒大衣与军服贴合实在的质感。  
Die拉住头顶的吊环，那人头发里干净的香皂味道钻入Die的嗅觉，Die站直了身体努力为两人留出更多空间。“嗨……你好吗？”Die低声问，温柔的声音令这问候听起来全无打招呼的轻率感，充满了真挚与深情。  
“嗨……Die。”那人同样以委婉的语调回答，并没有忘记他，看着Die的眼睛带上笑意。记得以前，Toshiya看他的眼神就总这样含着笑，七分暧昧三分放肆。  
那时候Die总是很容易就能引他开怀大笑的，现在除了这笑，倒反而相对无言了。  
车厢里凝滞的空气弥漫着淡淡烟草和陈旧的霉味，颠沛人群特有的气息。窗外迫近黄昏却依然灰蓝的天幕中悬着一轮诡异的黑色日头，苍茫的颜色映得四周人脸更显淡漠。两人被这样黯淡的簇拥包围着，随着车厢的晃动身体总有哪个部位不经意的触碰到，偶尔是膝盖，偶尔是肩膀，偶尔是胸口……隔着厚重的衣料，依然是一线晦暗花火的美妙接触。顶灯虚弱的光线在Toshiya低垂的眼睫投下深色剪影，Die觉得他的脸颊较以前瘦削了些，那时候Toshiya的脸颊即使不笑也会显得有些圆润，总让Die忍不住的觉着可爱。

他至今仍清晰记得他们初遇的日子，8月24号。历史上的这一天，古罗马的庞贝城在顷刻间毁灭。

那是他喜欢的，传说中奢华纵欲的无忧古城。亚麻色鬈发身材修长的女人们匍匐在铺满阳光的软榻上，享受着玫瑰，美酒，和角斗……缓慢的仿佛静止了的时间，轻薄的衣料宽松的褶皱下面带着栀子花香的玉臂，风中摇曳的铃兰还有头发里的鸢尾，一切的一切都好像棉花糖那样柔软安逸。圆圆脸颊的Toshiya一遍又一遍向Die描述着这个三千年前湮灭的天堂，无限向往的眼神仿佛融进了时光倒错的甜蜜；Die深深记住了这个日子，并非出于对天神罪罚人间冲击性画面的敬畏，而是被他用那般眼神凝望，心神激荡似也能勾起神祗同样的嫉恨。  
那是战争结束的前一年，西线战场一片风雨飘摇。

彼时维苏威火山浓烟蔽日生灵涂炭，滚滚熔岩奔流飞溅；而此时Die所隶属的空战部队在西线投下不计其数的炸弹爆破震撼着大地，并不亚于维苏威火山的怒吼。  
入夜的军官俱乐部内，电音迷醉人影幢幢。长年的战事已经陷入疲惫的胶着状态，这座位于战线交界处的自由港，名义上仍是帝国的附属，实际却混杂了大量同盟军先头部队的官兵。Die站在吧台边啜着一杯不太纯的白兰地，略长的红发被闪烁的灯光扫过一轮又一轮深刻的阴影。他出生的那个自由国家并没有太多参与同盟军的征战，他只是出于男人对功勋的追逐和些许冒险精神来到这里，无关乎被政府利用的正义。  
可惜港内永远不纯的白兰地是唯一不能让Die下战场后感到尽兴的根源，浓烈的酒液滑过喉咙总是差了最后一口冲劲，徒留扼腕唏嘘的寂寞。  
没有美酒，美人相伴或许也是不错的选择。Die这么想着，视线飘向不远处斜倚在高脚凳上的身影。那人半小时前走进俱乐部时Die就注意到了，高挑的身材披着长长的黑色外套，微斜的军帽下稍长的留海，那人的五官细看也许并不至于明艳绝伦，然而那柔美的轮廓不知为何总让人觉得非常漂亮，线条精致且充满了感性。  
“嗨！Majestic baby！”人群里有人向他打口哨。那人回以暧昧微笑的目光，依然形单影只。  
看那帽徽……应该是帝国的校级军官？真是不错的猎物啊。Die暗自咂嘴。  
“……那是在叫你吗？”Die走过去，把胳膊放在他身旁的吧台上。  
“……你感兴趣？”那人抬起脸来直视Die，含笑的眼神看进Die眼底。Die这才发觉那说话的嘴唇确是造物主的杰作，微微上扬的嘴角弧度极甜。  
“请你喝一杯好吗？”Die叫来酒保。——还有那裸露在打开的领口下面的锁骨也是，独特的一字形，散发着精致的性感。  
“我不太喜欢飞行员哦，”他打量着Die的肩章说，“空长了一副英俊的架子，只把战斗机当爱人。”  
这话令Die忍俊不禁。“那你喜欢什么呢，亲爱的？”Die饶有兴味的用和他一样的大胆眼神凝视他，“战士的爱人永远是自己的武器，但对情人的选择却不同。”  
“选择的范围也包括敌方的将官？”  
“我以为情人间的理想关系原本就有些像敌人。”捕获或者被捕获。  
“呵呵~你的想法很危险哦，上尉。”他接过Die递来的酒。  
Die欣赏的看他一饮而尽，“我不能叫你长官吧，怎么称呼？”  
“嗯……下次还能见到我的话，我再告诉你。”他起身放下酒杯，突然伸手摸了摸Die的脸，“不过我承认我有一点喜欢你，所以小心不要被打下来了。”

可是Toshiya怎么也没想到所谓的“下次再见”是这样快的。  
甚至不用经过一个白天，不用经过凄厉的空袭警报重复的、带着生离死别意味久久不能停息的鸣响。当他在公寓门口看见那个红发军官等候的身影时，惊讶之余由衷的泛起笑容。  
“难道你在服役前是做私家侦探的吗，上尉？”Toshiya走近过去，他身上已经换了件普通的红色大衣，衬得明朗的脸看起来很单纯，一扫俱乐部里的魅惑。  
“你忘记的。”Die把那顶军帽递过去。天知道他穿着一身同盟制服拿着顶帝国军帽等在这里样子有多奇怪！  
“不是我的啊。”Toshiya接下，心想自己故意惹Kaoru发火的恶作剧又泡汤了。  
“我听说了。”Die毫不惊讶。  
Toshiya偏偏头，“是吗，你都听说了我什么？”  
Die看向Toshiya可爱的笑脸，“听说了你的名字啊。”他听说他不是帝国的校官，他听说他是陆军少校的情人，刚才那样急着要走大概就是去会情人的。  
还有他被称为“至高无上的宝贝”的原因。因为他和帝国多个派系高层之间的暧昧关系，身为一介平民在动荡的战时却从未遭受颠沛困顿之苦，一直过着富足安逸的生活。  
“你觉得失望了，上尉。”Toshiya看着Die的眼睛说。Die心想若如传闻中那样善于周旋，那么他还真是相当聪明……或者是天赋使然？  
“叫我Die。”他明确的表示不介意之前在俱乐部里的小小戏弄，“如果你肯请我进去，我不会觉得在这里等了两个小时是徒劳的，Toshiya。”  
“当然了。我很感谢你，也更喜欢你，Die。”

顶灯昏昧的光线随着车厢的晃动忽明忽暗，一不小心就错落进时光的缝隙里。Die看着Toshiya安静低垂的脸，回味起亲吻那美丽上扬的嘴角时，满心温存的甜蜜。岁月精炼每一段爱情迷人的瞬间，凝固在他的记忆里，而其中Toshiya就是他胸口最难以割舍的那段绕指柔。他灼热的眼神出现在Die梦里，他单纯的笑容占据在Die心底，自他以后Die甚至都不觉得自己再爱过其他人。然而此时Die的愿望又变得非常渺小，他只希望颠簸的列车永远不要到站，这样便可以更久的将他俩挽留在同一个静止的空间里，不必再续往昔的激情也可，同样也不必再翻开尘封的遗憾和悔恨。  
可是丝毫不见西斜的黑色太阳迫散着冷暗的微火，时间不多了，他总得说些什么。

这样局促的感觉以前每每和Toshiya相爱过后也会涌现，Die明白这更该被称为一种依恋的感觉，他总想说些什么……找个借口可以不放开他。  
“别这样撒娇啦，”Toshiya总是嬉笑的吻一下Die的唇，他说他喜欢它笑起来好看的形状，“不舒服喔。”  
“刚才你怎么不说你不舒服啊？”Die耍赖的吻着Toshiya的耳朵，他知道那是他的敏感点，细碎的吻弄得Toshiya痒痒的。  
“嗯哼……”Toshiya轻喘着，用开始湿润的眼睛看Die，“再来一次的话，我保证你明天一定飞不起来喔……啊……Die…~”故意扭动腰身用过分柔软的声音刺激他。  
“好了好了，我投降。”飞不起来的话那可不是开玩笑的，这人还有良心吗，万一真的把他害死了是不是也不会内疚？  
“嘿嘿…”Toshiya得逞似的吐吐舌头。  
Die撑着脑袋看Toshiya起身穿衣服，自己点了根烟，吞吐的烟雾氤氲嘴唇和鼻梁英俊的线条，渲染微微眯起的眼睛。  
“TOTO，你真的有情人吗？”  
“有啊，你嘛。”Toshiya扣着扣子，灯光晕过衬衣透出朦胧的腰线。  
“不是，我是说那个帝国少校……他真的是你的情人吗？他都不管你哦？”Die觉得有点吃醋。  
“跟你在一起，我从来不想其他人，”Toshiya斜睇过来，“你倒对别人有兴趣啊？”  
“不是啊……”Die连忙辨白。可是Toshiya和他在一起的事情不可能不传到那个帝国军官耳里，真的没关系吗……还有财政部长，还有战略参谋长，还有Die听过的很多很多，他都是怎么搞定的？  
“亲爱的，”Toshiya俯身捧起Die的脸，执意亲吻着，“我爱你…你还在担心什么？难道你不爱我？”  
“我是担心你，你在做危险的事情。”  
“你不就喜欢我这样刺激？再说，我做的最危险的事情就是跟你在一起。”  
“所以我想你跟我一起离开这里，”Die捉住Toshiya的手，凉凉的手指，都说手冷的人心地温柔，“这不是属于我们的战争，我们随时可以离开，也许回我的故乡…”  
“不，我喜欢这里。”Toshiya说。他爱着这座港，记得年少学画写生时第一次被这里湛蓝宁静的海水深深吸引，那是和遇见Die时一样的一见钟情。站在海风吹送泪水味道的礁石上，遍眼望去那纯净的、比宝石还要清澈的蓝色是他曾在庞贝绘画中看到过的，以为不会再出现在世间的梦幻颜色。而被这海水四面包围的白色港屿，自然错落的岩石仿佛也怀念着某个悠远的过去，联结着时空静谧的彼方。再没有任何地方像这里让他感觉内心平静，闭上眼睛就能感受到梦想温柔的抚触。所以战火纷飞又怎样？不过是为这座港柔美的名字再蒙上一层艳丽的色彩，他有信心能够在这里，不受任何时局战事的干扰，建立起唯属于他的理想国；事实上他也真的做到了，用他与生俱来的完美诱惑，和掌握各方权势的独到手腕。  
Die很清楚Toshiya的想法。有好几次，当Die望向居高临下凝视着自己的Toshiya，会觉得好像在他身上看见了另一个甜美国度的幻影，安逸的、醉人的芳香并不属于艰险的现实世界，窗外颓败的街道和炮火声一下子变得很远。Die知道，那是他的庞贝他的憧憬，Toshiya将那个千年前永远消失掉的天堂再度复甦在Die面前，同他分享美丽的欲望和快乐。有时候Die甚至庆幸，Toshiya的野心仅仅停留在柏拉图和追逐爱情的层面上，否则帝国还有同盟大概早就成了他的囊中物。但是……“你太天真了，TOTO，你不可能完全置身于战事外的。这是一个巨大的漩涡，每个人都会被它卷进去。”Die不觉得这话正有悖于自己之前的说辞，“没错至今为止你玩得都很好，你掌握着许多人的弱点做赌注，可是这些赌注也会是致命的，或者反过来变成把你吞进阴谋里的陷阱。”  
“你这样关心我，我很开心喔~”Toshiya笑起来，圈住Die的脖子，“呐，我去做夜宵奖励你，想吃什么？不许说太复杂的…”  
他迷人的笑容很甜，可是他不会听Die的。Toshiya总是很固执。

然而Die所说的陷阱并不是空穴来风。他记得那个冷着一双绿色眼睛的同盟间谍提出要Toshiya帮助暗杀帝国少校的计划时，心里那阵不寒而栗的感觉。  
“没有比他更合适的人选了，他的关系遍布了帝国80%的军政部门。”当那个叫做Shinya的间谍走出深夜街道的暗影，现身在Die面前，Die只觉得阴魂不散。  
“他拒绝你了。”Die冷冷的说。  
“但我还是想要他，”Shinya的视线越过Die，飘向远处转角的那栋公寓，“他掌握了太多机密和宝贵的资料。”  
Die的感觉很不好。他加大了脚步，只想快些离开。  
“上尉，你可不可以帮助我？”Shinya看着Die的眼睛，金橙的头发下面澄澈的眼神，带着清冷坚定的温度。这样看来他又一点都不像谍报特工，而像个有着祖母绿眼睛的高贵的洋娃娃。“你知道的，我们早就渗透了这座港，迟迟不能控制它只是因为那个叫Kaoru的陆军少校狡猾且强硬的战术。如果可以除掉Kaoru，同盟军便能一举攻占港内的武装资源和转运中枢。”  
“我想我只有义务遵从空战部的命令。”  
“……你是个正直的人，”Shinya突然笑了，颤动的发丝跳跃着冰山融化的光泽，很快又被覆上更冷的一层霜，“可这不是蹂躏过你祖国的战争，所以你根本不在乎它的结果，也不会为了它在战场之外全力以赴吧！”Shinya尖锐的说，这一次，他掩不住沉重激愤的表情。  
Die沉默的推开他的肩膀，不想跟他再谈下去。  
“看来你对他是认真的……”Shinya的声音融化在冰冷的夜雾里，“可是你有没有想过，他至今为止的爱情都是为他所用的……难道你会是特别的那一个？”  
“他真的可以在帝国和同盟之间游刃有余吗……这样不是太奇怪了吗……”

 

Die离开后，Toshiya给自己冲了杯热可可，用过的碗碟丢在水槽里，今天不想洗了。  
他换了睡衣倒回床上，寂静的房内没有开灯，偶尔只有毗邻街道驶过的车辆光线扫过窗口，投射在窗帘旁孤零零支立的画布上。  
他闭上眼睛想象车轮潮湿的碾转，带着陌生的命运脱离任何掌控的远行……很久以前他就容易陷入细枝末节的幻想，只是这些年来甚少有这样惬意的心境。那幅半成品的绘画他也已经许久没有心情再动笔，调好的颜色干裂蒙灰，再也无法填补那方僵硬的空白。即使是和Die激烈爱着的现在，他仍觉得他的情绪太多的跳跃在浮华喧嚣的表面，汇不成任何色彩的清流，鲜明的沉淀。  
“他把你从缪斯手中抢走了…”Toshiya将手背放在眼睑上，自言自语。不，不是因为他……是从这座城染上硝烟里极盛的颓靡开始的，好像庞贝城的毁灭，好像通天塔迷人的崩塌。他有些甜蜜的归咎于他只因为意识到那种侵略性的幸福可能是致命的。  
可是Die远远不及他的任何一个情人来得危险，不是吗？Toshiya这么想着笑出来。他想他只是需要时间，更多的时间。他应该把Die留在身边更久一些。那样就可以在他们互相一味的、强烈的索求终于满足过后，安静的沉溺进他双臂温存的环绕，陷入那片深蓝的海底寻找到通往无忧梦境的路途。Die总是给他这种安心的感觉，好像午后掠在画布上的阳光，明亮的，放松的，连握在手中的画笔都是温暖的。  
他驰骋的天空是否和他的海是同一种颜色？他是怎样在他欣赏的眼睛里看见自己的倒影的？  
电话在这时候响起来，像是划破天与海的一道凝重地平线。  
“喂……Kaoru…”黑暗的房间里，Toshiya觉得自己的声音好像叹息。  
“不，你别来…我今天很累了……”Toshiya听着电话侧过身，手指抚弄着床单的褶皱，那上面残留着Die的体温。  
“没什么，就是困了…现在很晚了……”他现在不想听到Kaoru的声音，这男人缜密的思路使他厌烦。  
“嗯…明天我会去你那里。”好吧快点结束吧！  
搁下听筒，Toshiya拉过被子翻了个身，一夜无梦。

隔天Toshiya如约出现在帝国陆军统帅本部总长的办公室外。这里曾经是自由港的市政府大楼，古老的巴洛克风格建筑，帝国占领后改为陆军统帅本部。Toshiya从连接触感良好的漆木扶手的旋转大门进来，经过缺乏自然光线被壁灯映成肃穆黄褐色的走廊，一路上引人侧目。  
有文职女军官微红了脸窃窃私语。Toshiya在拒绝了秘书热心端上来的第三杯咖啡时，办公室的门开了，后面出现穿着黑色笔挺军装的Kaoru。  
“不好意思刚在开会，等很久吗？”Kaoru走到从沙发上站起来的Toshiya面前，一贯的严肃表情语气却是难得的柔和。  
Toshiya把帅气搁在肩上的一大束白玫瑰塞进Kaoru怀里：“恭喜升迁。”  
“呃？”看见花束Kaoru明显愣了一下，“进来说话吧。”他推开办公室的门，让Toshiya进去。  
关上的门后女军官们的议论热烈起来。  
“骗人…那个难道是，Kaoru上校的……”  
“啊！传闻中的那一位吗？”  
“是啊，他以前就来过几次，你们不知道吗？”  
“讨厌，艾琳你怎么不早说！我还故意去搭讪他哎…”  
“可是好大一束玫瑰，又是那样漂亮的人，我还在想是哪个女人这么幸运…”  
Toshiya脸上的笑容在Kaoru关上门的一瞬间消失无踪。  
“新办公室很气派嘛……”他面无表情的环顾四周，“Kaoru上校，统帅本部总长，连跳两级，你真厉害。”  
Kaoru忽略他不温不火的语气，“干嘛带花来？”手上的玫瑰拿着不知如何是好。  
“别人给我的。”Toshiya耸耸肩，有些好笑的看Kaoru伤脑筋的样子。  
最后只能随便搁在茶几上了。  
Toshiya脱掉身上的灰大衣，在沙发上随意坐下。Kaoru的表情有一瞬间凝固，他想起了几分钟前同样坐在这个位置上的人，令人不快的即视感。  
“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”Toshiya敏感的望过来，狐疑眼神里的警戒也让Kaoru更加不悦。  
“他们，都以为你是我的情人。”他仿佛对那个已经不存在这里的人宣示所有权的说。  
“那是他们以为，上校你也知道的。”干巴巴的回答。  
与那双眼睛沉默的对峙了几分钟后，Kaoru叹了口气，拉开左手边的抽屉拿出笔和画夹丢给Toshiya：“你随意吧。”

 

to be continued 

22.12.08


End file.
